mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 2
|genre = Party |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platform = Nintendo 64, Wii |pregame = Mario Party |nxtgame = Mario Party 3}}Mario Party 2 is the 2nd installment of Mario Party for the Nintendo 64. Mario Party 2 brings back the original cast from the first installment, and adds new innovations to the gameplay. This game is also the only Mario Party game with the separate Boards as main menu options rather than selecting from a list after confirming with Toad. Summary This game begins with Toad telling the player a story about Mario and his friends having an argument about Mario Land and that they should rename it. Toad then says that while they were arguing, Bowser came and attacked Mario Land. He breaks the fight up by telling them that the first person to beat Bowser in the game will get to rename Mario Land. The game begins. The main menu contains seven options: #Rules Land - Learn the rules of Mario Party 2. #Pirate Land - Become pirates and scour a tropical island in search of treasure. #Western Land - Become deputies in a tiny town of the Old West. #Space Land - Become members of the Space Patrol and help keep the galaxy safe. #Mystery Land - Become archaeologists in search of answers to the mystery artifacts. #Horror Land - Become wizards and venture through the haunted forest. #Option Laboratory - Professor Fungi's research center; set game options here. Boards This game also features a difficulty on the boards. #Pirate Land: Easy #Western Land: Easy #Space Land: Medium #Mystery Land: Medium #Horror Land: Hard #Bowser Land: Hard (Unlockable after all Boards are played) Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Wario *Donkey Kong Non-playable *Toad *Bowser *Boo *Koopa Troopa *Baby Bowser Items *Magic Lamp (Rare) *Golden Mushroom *Mushroom *Bowser Bomb *Bowser Suit *Warp Block *Dueling Glove *Boo Bell *Skeleton Key *Plunder Chest Trivia *This was originally planned to be the first game Wario starred in, and the second Toad starred in. Since Wario was considered, Wario was a playable character in the first two games. *This is the first Mario Party game to be released in the Virtual Console on December 24, 2010, and to date the only one. *This is the first Mario Party game for the characters to have different outfits for each board. *This is the first Mario Party ''game to not include the stick-spinning mini-games. The reason for this is because the first game caused blisters to many gamer's hands while playing them. *This is the first ''Mario Party in which the characters can hold an item. In later games, characters can hold more items, usually three. *The Goomba House shows up on every map in the game. *This is the only Mario Party game where characters dress according to the theme of the board. de:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Mario Party series Category:Virtual Console games Category:1990's games Category:Spin-offs Category:2000's games